Kagesada Sugano
Kagesada Sugano (菅野 影定, Sugano Kagesada) is a member of the Juken club. He's better known by his nickname, Asshat. Character outline Kagesada is an arrogant yet cowardly student at Toudou academy. His freshman year, he was clueless about the nature of the school. He arrogantly thought he could actually win the school's election tournament. He was quickly put in his place by a teacher, who scared him into realizing he was a nothing in Toudou. During this incident, his teacher "christened" him Asshat (Scum in the anime). The nickname stuck, as he was referred to almost solely by his nickname for the majority of his appearances. After that point he tends to be rather cowardly, running from fights etc. Kagesada is scared of Shin Natsume, even after his death, causing him to run and hide when he feels something is similar to the time Shin was in school. Kagesada lacked the will to fight for a long time, due to trauma from a life threatening injury suffered when Shin lost it while fighting Mitsuomi. After Shin's death, Kagesada trains significantly. He appeared to be very determined in that training and has become fairly strong. It didn't do him much good as he lacked the will to fight. As he is a founding member of the Juken club, he has known Maya Natsume longer than anyone else currently in the club. However, given his usual cowardly nature he generally isn't considered one of the "legendary founders" of the club. Techniques & Abilities Kagesada is actually not a bad fighter in his senior year. He has been training ever since Shin's death, and has made himself significantly strong as a result. That said he typically does not fight, electing to run instead. He doesn't use a named style, but it appears to be similar to boxing. Sugano Bodyguard Surprisingly enough by his senior year Kagesada has become quite good with women. He literally has an army of women to do his bidding, called the "Sugano bodyguard". Four of these women appear to have a higher status and are referred to as the "heavenly divas". The girls of the Sugano bodyguard will do anything for Kagesada. They often participate in "contests" to determine who can go on a date with him, such as who can suck a conveniently placed popsicle down to the stick the fastest. He tends to use his Sugano bodyguard to fight as opposed to doing it himself. Sugano Bodyguard, Silk Temple Wooden Man Kenpou A large quantity of women strip to reveal bikinis and swarm the opponent. It is both used to attack and distract as some women hit the opponent and others merely shove their breasts in the opponent's face. History As Shin's rampage scared all the other students, he couldn't find 5 members to compete in the election tournament. All he had was the remaining KATANA members: himself, Bunshichi Tawara, and Mitsuomi. Mitsuomi convinced Maya to join and she was so confident the 4 of them were enough, she beat up Kagesada and forced him to join the juken club despite the fact he has no fighting talent. Kagesada may be a coward, but he isn't stupid. He spent the majority of the tournament paranoid and terrified while hanging around Bunshichi (who was ranked number 1 at the time). In typical Bunshichi fashion, he refuses to fight claiming he signed up for the club in name only. He eventually does fight when a group corners him and Kagesada. As the club that attacked them was all girls, Kagesada tried his instant death move (as he calls it), the pretty boy flash (he poses and smiles at them). It fails miserably and Bunshichi smashes the girls’ spears and jokingly threatens to rape them which scares them off. Kagesada was present for the finals as well where he witnessed Mitsuomi single-handedly defeat 5 of the top ranked fighters in the school in 3 minutes. He was also there when Shin and Mitsuomi fought and witnessed Shin's death. Having seen all these events, and having witnessed Mitsuomi's suppress anyone with power; Kagesada has become terrified of Mitsuomi. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)